Sim's Big Brother: Second Chances
Sim's Big Brother US: Second Chances is the first official spinoff-like season of Sim's Big Brother US. This is a redemption season, and it began on the 20th of September, 2019... 'Background' 'Development' Sim's Big Brother: Second Chances was officially announced during a point of Season 8. The theme and the logo were released to the public on the 26th of August, 2019, with the theme being "Carnival". The candidates for the season were revealed on the 30th of August, 2 days after the theme and logo reveal, and the official voting opened shortly after. There were 29 candidates revealed. 'Casting' There were revealed to be 5 females and 5 males that would be chosen by the public, and 8 other houseguests being chosen by the production. This season features 18 houseguests, which is a record as of right now. The cast was revealed on the 6th of September. After some controversy, one of the original houseguests have been replaced by someone else in the season. 'Twists' Have-Nots: '''The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. '''The Ticket Box: Each week, the person to get a specific placement during the HOH Competition will get access to open the ticket box, which contains a total of 13 useful powers in it, that might influence everyone's games. Second Chance Competition: Each week until the end of the Pre-Jury stage, the evicted houseguests would have to face a time-limited competition which would determine whether they get evicted or not. If won, they would automatically return to the game as if they were never voted out. This twist ended shortly after the Pre-Jury phase was bound to end, but it didn't because of two people returning to the game via the Second Chance competition. Round Trip Ticket: It was revealed to the houseguests that a secret public voting has been opened which would determine on who would recieve the Round Trip Ticket, which would automatically bring back the evicted holder to the game. This twist is due to last 4 weeks after the beginning of the Jury Phase. 'Candidates' Chosen These ten candidates were voted into the house by the public. One's become a replacement. *CrappyMeatball - Big Brother 6; 5th Place *GalePierzina - Big Brother 3; 10th Place, Big Brother 6; 13th Place *DxviousSapphire - Big Brother 6; 4th Place *BabyMelodys - Big Brother 8; 9th Place *CandyMegamouth - Big Brother 10; 15th Place *GavinxThorne - Big Brother 10; 16th Place REMOVED *id_0l - Big Brother 9; 8th Place *iJejo - Big Brother 7; 12th Place *bartlett100YT - Big Brother 10; 6th Place *TrashQueenHarper - Big Brother 10; 10th Place *Hamsterrules1234 - Big Brother 7; 10th Place REPLACEMENT Producers These eight candidates were chosen to enter the house by the producers. *AndreaLovesIceCream2 - Big Brother 6; 11th Place *ticeman100_alt - Big Brother 7; 13th Place *xMushz - Big Brother 7; 11th Place *MangySlag - Big Brother 8; 11th Place *AustinPlaysGamesALT - Big Brother 3; 3rd Place, Big Brother 6; 14th Place *7_c - Big Brother 8; 8th Place *ZyonKinq - Big Brother 9; 16th Place *EthanGries - Big Brother 6; 2nd Place Not Chosen Out of 29 candidates selected to participate in the show, eleven were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. *Dxesiress - Big Brother 9; 11th Place *Itsyeahhon4 - Big Brother 9; 7th Place *Gta5ThugLife2 - Big Brother 6; 16th Place, Big Brother 8; 16th Place *Hamsterrules1234 - Big Brother 7; 10th Place *Inbotgaming724 - Big Brother 10; 2nd Place *kkingivy - Big Brother 7; 14th Place *paytonwalton2 - Big Brother 1; 6th Place, Big Brother 6; 17th Place *RainyPatrickman - Big Brother 9; 15th Place *Bxougiana - Big Brother 7; 16th Place, Big Brother 8; 18th Place *kabayym - Big Brother 8; 15th Place *ZaraFire11 - Big Brother 7; 5th Place Scrapped Off These nine candidates were scrapped off as candidates for the season. *JamBiscuits101 - Big Brother 1; 11th Place, Big Brother 9; 9th Place *iconbruiser - Big Brother 8; 6th Place *fireworld654 - Big Brother 8; 12th Place *JayFxce - Big Brother 7; 9th Place *ariedarie - Big Brother 8; 5th Place *mvrsha - Big Brother 10; 17th Place *ChuckleGaming - Big Brother 6; 6th Place *Biggestnoob0f789 - Big Brother 9; 12th Place *iiBritishKai - Big Brother 8; 17th Place 'Houseguests' 'Have/Have-Not History' Notes * On Week 1, there were no have-nots. Voting History } | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' 'Week 2' 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes